Electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, an electrical generator operates in a stand-by mode wherein the electrical power provided by a utility is monitored such that if the commercial electrical power from the utility fails or is otherwise interrupted for a certain period of time, the engine of the electrical generator is started, either automatically or manually by a customer, causing the electrical generator to supply emergency or backup electrical power. More particularly, the engine drives an alternator to provide electrical current to power selected electrical loads that are connected to the electrical generator, which is typically through a dedicated electrical panel, i.e., transfer panel.
When the electrical power generated by the alternator reaches a predetermined voltage and frequency desired by the customer, a transfer switch transfers the load imposed by the customer from the commercial power lines to the electrical generator. The electrical generator then supplies electrical power to selected loads, which are typically deemed to be critical loads, such as HVAC equipment, refrigerator(s), lighting, and, if applicable, medical equipment.
In a typical installation, the electrical generator will be located adjacent an exterior wall of a home, building, garage, or similar structure. Many consumers find the electrical generator aesthetically unappealing and, as such, will often place the electrical generator in a location that is hidden from view altogether or use various plantings, e.g., shrubs, around the electrical generator to soften its view. Decreasing the size, or footprint, of the electrical generator would make it easier to “hide” the electrical generator; however, reducing the size of the electrical generator can result in an electrical generator that provides less electrical power.
One of the challenges faced by engineers in designing smaller electrical generators without sacrificing power output is preventing overheating of various temperature sensitive components of the electrical generator. If these components are not cooled effectively, the components may fail and render the electrical generator inoperative. While effective in providing thermal control, heat sinks, fans, and coolant circulations systems can ultimately add to the size of the electrical generator and, in the case of using multiple or larger fans, greater noise emissions.
In addition to smaller electrical generators, many consumers are demanding electrical generators that are constructed to be more user-friendly. That is, the components of conventional electrical generators will typically be contained within an integrated, and often heavy, housing that is difficult for a consumer to disassemble or remove to access the components of the electrical generator, such as for inspection, maintenance, and service. Alternately, many electrical generators will have dedicated access panels that may be removed to provide user access to selected components of the electrical generator. In both instances, servicing or repairing the electrical generator can be difficult for those of conventional design.
The present invention is directed to a fuel powered, electrical generator and, more particularly, to a vertical fuel powered, electrical generator. The invention provides an electrical generator having a smaller footprint than conventional horizontal generators and has a unique frame construction that allows for easier access to the components of the electrical generator, such as for maintenance, service, and repair. Additionally, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the electrical generator has an internal combustion engine with a crankcase that is configured in a manner that allows the alternator of the electrical generator to be mounted directly to the crankcase. In this embodiment, the invention avoids the need for a separate mount or similar member that is otherwise typically used to couple the alternator to the engine. Furthermore, as will be described more fully below, the present invention provides an electrical generator having improved airflow characteristics for better thermal control.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, an electrical generator includes an internal combustion engine that provides mechanical energy to an alternator mounted directly to the engine and that generates electrical power from the mechanical energy.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an electrical generator has an internal combustion engine and an alternator mounted to the engine. The engine has an output shaft that extends along a vertical axis and interconnects with a rotor of the alternator.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electrical generator includes an engine and an alternator operatively associated with the engine to create electric power during operation of the engine. The electrical generator further includes an enclosure for the engine and the alternator, and has a base panel, a roof panel, and a plurality of side panels. Openings are formed in at least one of the side panels. The electrical generator further comprises an engine and alternator cooling system configured to provide cooling air to the engine and the alternator. The cooling system provides a first cooling path in which air is drawn through an opening formed in a side panel of the enclosure and is pulled downward through the engine to provide cooling for the engine and a second cooling path in which air is drawn through an opening formed in a side panel of the enclosure and is pulled downward through the alternator to provide cooling for the alternator. Some of the air that is passed through the engine or the alternator is used to provide cooling for other components of the electrical generator contained within the enclosure.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.